


Rock the Boat

by FreakyFryGay420



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Aaliyah - Freeform, Adena's Art, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kadena, NSFW, Rock the Boat, Smut, lap dance, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyFryGay420/pseuds/FreakyFryGay420
Summary: Adena has an art show tonight, but first Kat's gonna have some fun with her. Inspired by the song Rock the Boat by Aaliyah





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a short smut but I got carried away thinking about Adena's art... If you haven't heard Rock the Boat STOP and go listen first.

It’s only 10:00 this Saturday, but Adena has been camped on the couch working for hours. Her laptop is out, and she’s busy making sure everything is ready for her show tonight. She has a gallery premier of a series she did based on her experience being denied entry at the airport. 

For this project she wanted people to understand the horrifying inhumane experience that is U.S. immigration, so she asked Kat to help her find a journalist who had experience writing about immigration and feminism.

Luckily Kat let it slip in front of Jacqueline, who surprisingly didn’t insist on one of Scarlet’s usual writers. Instead, she called a freelance journalist she knew to set up a meeting for Adena. 

Adena had been excited to work with Salma since she googled her that night. Salma was a Palestinian activist and author living in New York; to top it off she also had the words queer muslim at the top of her instagram bio. Adena read every article by her she could find.

They met at a cafe with strong coffee, quiet music, and large tables for Adena to spread out her work. They instantly connected after sharing similar stories of dealing with customs agents. They spoke about the project and Salma was excited to collaborate. 

When the conversation turned more casual Adena couldn't help but ask,  
“So how do you know Jacqueline?”

“She’s been a part of the BDS movement for a while.” Salma responds sipping her coffee.

“Ah, Boycott Divestment Sanctions.” Adena responds with a small nod, “This is the movement to boycott Israel right?”

“Yes, but ultimately the goal is to end the Apartheid in Palestine.” Salma responds becoming slightly defensive, “I met Jacqueline at a rally against the attack on Gaza in 2014.” 

“I also hear that congress may criminalize BDS.” Adena raises her eyebrows questioningly.

“Yup. The ‘Israeli Anti-Boycott Act’.” Salma makes exaggerated air quotes around the bill's title. 

“So they really want to put people in prison for Boycotting apartheid?” Adena asks angrily, already knowing the answer. 

“I know. It’s so fucked up.” Salma notices people staring at them and lowers her voice. “Free speech doesn’t matter in this country if you’re talking back to power.”

Adena nods and they fall quiet for a moment. Both thinking of experiences where they’ve had to remain silent to protect themselves. Adena remembers how hard it was to explain this to Kat. She can’t help but smile when she thinks about her girlfriend and how hard Kat has worked to grow for her. 

“I’m very glad to have met you Salma.” Adena reaches across the table to shake her hand.

“Speaking of which, how do you know Jacqueline?” Salma returns the question. 

Adena know’s she’s smiling too much when she replies, “My girlfriend is the Director of Social Media at Scarlett; it’s actually thanks to her that Jacqueline introduced us.”

“So you’re telling me that you’re a super rad photographer, and your girlfriend works at one of the top magazines in the country?” Salma exclaims, “Y’all are like a fucking power couple.”

Adena laughs loudly at that and replies,“I’ll make sure to tell Kat you think that” on her way out.

Adena spent most of that night recounting the meeting to Kat. She was excited to work with another muslim woman and to make a friend so passionate about justice. It was also nice to meet another gay muslim and laugh at the ridiculous responses people had to their identities. 

Kat laughed just as loudly as Adena had when she told her about Salma’s “Power Couple” comment. But her response to the news about Jacqueline's Activism was reverent, “Damn. She’s such a badass.”

Adena has to agree; she is always pleasantly surprised when she learns more about Jacqueline. There hasn’t been a day where she has regretted running that original article with Scarlet. 

For the last 6 months Adena and Salma have been working with pro-bono Lawyers to try and help people being detained at U.S. airports. 

Sometimes they are able to help people obtain temporary visas or stays of deportation. Sometimes they aren’t. Those are always the hardest. They’ve seen children held away from parents and an old woman who was deported away from the family she came to join. 

Salma asks questions about their lives, hopes and fears, and what it’s been like for them trying to live in the U.S.. Adena gets to know her subjects as they wander the airport snapping pictures and waiting for news. At first she is surprised that customs lets them roam the terminals, but she’s quickly reminded that there is armed security between her new friends and freedom. 

It is an exciting day for her when she get’s to photograph people leaving the airport. She is glad that the project will will hold some hope. Salma and Adena agree that they want this show to encourage people to act. To that end Salma has been working with Kat to get the best social media reach.

Kat has been working her ass off to promote the show; Adena doesn’t know how she would’ve finished this project without her. Adena’s come home crying more days than not and Kat has never made her feel bad for it. Never made Adena ask for the comfort she needed. She’s even tried cooking a few times, although this usually results in call-in. 

Adena will have to think of some way to show Kat how much this has meant to her. She’ll have plenty of time after the show tonight. 

As if Kat knows she’s on Adena’s mind she finally emerges from the bedroom stretching. Adena knows she’s not a morning person, and it’s obvious in the way she stumbles through the apartment still half asleep.

Kat puts on soft R&B music while she searches through the fridge. She asks Adena about coffee, but she’s too focused to hear.

Kat quietly walks over and puts both hands on her shoulders- surprising adena into a small jump. She plants a kiss on her head and asks, “Coffee?”

“Sorry,” Adena replies still looking at her screen, “I think I drank it all.”

That would explain why her leg is shaking and she’s about to chew a hole through her lip. 

“No worries babe. How long have you been up?”

“Umm,” Adena glances at the clock, “oh. I guess It’s been 3 hours.”

“Adena!” Kat scolds, “You’ve got to relax; the show is going to be great. You and Salma have worked so hard and it’s beautiful.” 

Kat leans down to nibble her ear, “And emotional,” she whispers, “and fucking revolutionary.” she finisher with a nip to Adena's neck. 

“Ok I’ll take a break in a little while” Adena tilts her head into Kats and reaches up to squeeze her hand.

Kat squeezes back, “You better.”

She returns to the kitchen and puts the kettle on for coffee. Adena can hear her humming along to the music and she reappears shortly to force a bowl of fruit on her. Thank god she ate earlier Kat thinks as she grabs Adena’s empty coffee cup and a crumb scattered plate. 

Adena loves that Kat tries to let her work when she knows her favorite thing is making Adena stay in bed late saturday morning. And sunday morning. And anytime Kat can put off going into work so her fingers can trace Adena’s curves while she whispers dirty things in her ear.

OK. Adena’s starting to get distracted. Kat’s walking around the apartment in a tiny pair of white panties and a surprisingly small shirt. 

Is that what she wore to bed? Adena wonders. But then she remembers the night before and smiles. No. Kat wasn’t wearing anything when she fell asleep last night with Adena’s fingers still inside of her. 

Kat catches Adena staring at her and bites her lip before she turns to change the music.

As her hips begin to sway she spins and smirks mischievously at Adena. Kat wants more of what she got last night. She woke up missing the feeling of Adena filling her and her pussy has been leaking ever since. 

It takes Adena a second to recognize the soft lull of Aaliyah’s voice, but then she’s too caught up in the movement of Kats body to think about the music. She quickly shoves her work aside to provide full access for Kats desire. 

Kat kneels over adena who tries not to gape as Kat rolls her stomach to the beat, hands over her head so Adena can fully take in her form. Adena wants so badly to feel that movement under her palms; to squeeze the spot on Kats hips that makes her gasp. But she knows her patience will pay off so she holds back a bit longer...

By the time the chorus starts Kat is back up and changing positions so her back is to Adena. She leans all the way forward giving Adena a chance to see the wet spot she’s caused in Kats panties, before sliding the thin cotton to the floor. 

Adena reaches out to touch Kat’s swollen lips. Before she can reach Kat stands up and takes her hand. She turns and laces their fingers as she straddles Adena on the couch. Still moving to the rhythm Kat places Adena’s hands on her thighs, indicating that she may proceed. Kat is never sexier to Adena than when she’s fully confident in herself. 

As adena caresses Kat’s skin she feels goosebumps rising. Kat’s mouth meets hers. Gently. Too gently. Adena urges her on by circling the tip of Kat’s tongue with her own. Kat complies; parting her lips wider and grabbing a fistful of Adena’s hair.

How could she have gotten so lost in Kats lips that her fingers stopped moving? Kats already noticed though and she's guiding Adena’s hand to her center with a low moan. 

“Kat” Adena responds in a gravelly whisper .

As her fingers feel the liquid Kats body has created just for her, Adena sighs. Kat keeps her hand trapped, directing her where to touch. She slides her fingers over kats clit, but quickly enters her; hips rocking to accentuate the movement. God Kat feels so good around her fingers. 

When Kat starts mumbling the lyrics she knows she’s doing something right. She’s starting to arch into her and every downward thrust is getting stronger and more urgent.

“Work the middle” she’s not just singing but urging Adena who wraps an arm around Kats waist and pulls her closer. Now Adena is rocking in time to the music and losing her breath. The feeling of Kats slick walls on her hands is enough to make her own clit hard and she pushes against the couch for relief. 

When Kat hears the low moan that escapes Adena’s throat she quickly responds. With one arm clutching Adena’s shoulders for balance and the other guiding her Kat is having a hard time telling where her body stops and Adena’s begins. She releases Adenas hand and snakes her own into the waistline of her girlfriends pants. She can feel Adena’s clit bulging against her underwear and she rubs it through the fabric.

Adena’s almost got her whole hand inside of Kat now and she thinks she might lose it. Kat is pulling her hair when she purrs,

“Stroke it for me.”

That’s all it takes and Adena is coming into her own panties. Trying not to slip out of reality as Kat giggles at her for being so easy.

She puts all of her own pleasure into fucking Kat. She’s pounding into her now, and the sound of her fingers moving into Kat joins with their moans. She can’t help but stop to tease, “Mm say it again” 

“Adena,” Kat tilts her forehead into hers as she begs, “stroke it.. Please.”

She readjusts so now she’s reaching around Kat’s leg and into her, rubbing her hardness with the other.

Kat is bucking atop Adena but she wants more. She frantically pulls her shirt over her head, placing a hand on either side of Adena's face and pausing to stare into her eyes. Those eyes normally filled with so much emotion, are deep with one thing: desire.

Adena is pleased to fill her mouth with Kats luscious breasts. She tries not to bite too hard but she can feel her teeth tugging on Kat’s nipple.

A searing wave of heat flows from where Adena's mouth works on Kat’s chest to the spot where her fingers dive into her. She comes with a stream of curses, crashing into Adena.

The song changes but Kat only moves to kiss Adena deeply; trying to share everything she just felt.

Adena wishes she could stay there forever under Kats naked, sweating body. 

“Kat” she disappointedly interrupts their kiss, “I want more but...”

Kat doesn’t want to let her speak, she’d rather keep sucking on Adena’s lips. But she knows her work is more important, and Kat can’t wait to watch her glow at the opening tonight.

“I have to go finish the installation” Adena explains unnecessarily. 

Kat knows that by pressing her lips together and pouting a little Adena will do whatever she wants. But what she wants is to see her later, after she’s dazzled a crowd, when the passion is dripping from her skin and Kat will be the one to taste it. 

Kat leans back and furrows her eyebrows as she raises her fist, “You go rock the boat babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nobody is offended by the overlap of political fic/smut but for me Adena’s radness is what makes her sooo fine. 
> 
> For more information on the occupation of Palestine and the Boycott Divestment movement visit: Bdsmovement.net
> 
> To learn more about Senate Bill S.20 the Israeli Anti-Boycott Act check out this segment:  
> https://www.democracynow.org/2017/7/21/criminalizing_critics_of_israel_congress_considers
> 
>  
> 
> As usual please comment with feedback. 
> 
> RIP Aaliyah Haughton


End file.
